


I'm Better Than You

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, Consensual Kink, Contests, Desperation, Desperation Play, Gen, Meddling TARDIS, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2019, Omovember Day 8, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Sentient TARDIS, Sort Of, TARDIS Rooms, The TARDIS is a kinky thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Jack and Mickey try to one-up each other, once again.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor & Mickey Smith
Series: Omovember 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Preperation

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyyyy, I'm totally not cheating myself out of having to finish this today, absolutely not.  
Also, this one is probably about as far as I'm willing to go omo-wise
> 
> Prompt: Holding Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Aight I added on to the first chapter. Adding a bit more to the pre-holding contest story or idk how you would describe that. I might've gotten slightly carried away and this might actually contain some plot. Whoops.

The Doctor had to put a lot of effort into not spitting out the tea that was currently in his mouth as he registered what Jack was asking.

“You want me to do what!?” He stared at the immortal as if he had grown two heads.

“I and Mickey want to see who has the biggest capacity, we want you to judge.” The Immortal repeated.

“Why me?” The Time Lord asked, as he shot a look at Mickey, who was standing in the door opening to the kitchen, looking a lot less comfortable about what they were asking him than the captain.

_ Not really a surprise there. _

“We need someone who knows the official Travarian rules,” Jack answered.

The Time Lord lend forward in his chair. “You don't. You want someone who knows the official Travarian rules. What makes you think I know them?”

“You know everything,” Jack answered confidently.

The Time Lord let out a snort at that. “That'd be the day. Why not ask me to take you somewhere where you can find someone to judge?” He asked as he leaned back in his chair again.

Jack just smiled at him, not actually answering his question.

Not that The Doctor needed Jack to answer that question, he knew the immortal and knew that this was another attempt to get him to indulge into something. He also knew that Mickey didn't realize that was what was behind it.

The Time Lord smiled evilly at Jack.

_ “You sure you want me to do it?” _

* * *

"Mickey, can I talk to you?" The Doctor said as he saw the man sitting in the library, reading a book.

Mickey looked up at the Time Lord, surprised at being addressed by the alien. "Sure, boss." He answered, putting his book on the table in front of him.

The Doctor nodded before dropping on the couch across from the human.

He took a deep breath, feeling slightly uncomfortable about this, but he had to do it.

"I wanted to talk through what we are actually going to be doing with Jack." He said with a raised eyebrow, expecting Mickey to know what he was talking about. "Going through the rules, making sure you know what to expect."

Mickey shifted nervously, glancing in the direction of the door "What if someone comes in?"

"The TARDIS will warn us if someone intends to come here." The Doctor assured him. "Not sure if she would warn us about Jack though." He mused.

"Why?" Mickey wondered.

"I mean he already knows what..." The Time Lord started.

"That's not what I mean!" The younger male interrupted the alien. "Why are you doing this?"

"The explaining? Or the actual judging?" He rose an eyebrow in question.

"Both."

"Right." The Doctor leaned back trying to think of an answer. "To be honest, I don't really have a good reason to be the judge. Probably in the same way you probably don't really have a good reason to be doing this?" He looked at Mickey expectingly.

"I just want to prove that I can hold more than he can," Mickey admitted.

"That's the whole goal of this isn't it?" The Doctor stared at the ceiling with a smile on his lips. "You know what I get to do as a judge?" He rolled his head to look Mickey in the eye.

"What's that?" The other man wondered.

"According to Travarian rules, the judge can determine the liquid intake and assign tasks. Basically, I'll be in charge and I get to do what I want." He smiled slyly. "I like the idea of getting to do to what I want to Jack. Well within reason, of course. Both of you get the same treatment." He sat up. "That's why I'm here to explain the rules. It's my responsibility that both of you will be fine while making the contest interesting." He focused on Mickey. "There is one very important thing you need to remember. I'll remind you of it as well but don't forget it anyway. By joining this you are giving consent for me to be in charge, for me to get to tell you what to do for the remainder of the contest. Now, you're always allowed to say no if you feel uncomfortable in any way, I'll give both of you ample opportunities to object to things I instruct. Denying doing something does not automatically mean you lost. The challenges I’m giving you two should help to make the contest more interesting and potentially go quicker. Not to humiliate you. All right? If you don't want to do something say so, and I'll think of something else. Is that clear?" He looked at Mickey in confirmation.

"Yeah, clear." Mickey nodded in agreement. 

"Good, secondly. I will be putting sensors on you for the contest. These are to keep track of your vitals. These kinds of contests aren't very risky but for safety, I will keep a look an eye on your health and I can abort the contest if either you or Jack's vitals concern me. If I have to do that, _ Don't. Fight. Me." _ He told the other man. "You're putting trust into me by doing this, so I need you to trust me that I know what is best for your health. I’ll only stop the contest if I’m genuinely concerned about your health. All right?"

Mickey once again nodded in confirmation. 

"Good. There is one more thing I need to mention. To make things fair, before we start the actual hold we sync up your intakes. Which basically means that the two of you are supposed to eat and drink the same things for." He thought it through for a bit. "About 24 hours before we start. I mean it wouldn't really be fair if one of you has a big cup of coke in the hours before we start and the other hasn't." He explained. "It's of course up to the two of you to agree on things." He smiled at Mickey. 

"That might be a tough ask." Mickey suspected.

“Probably, if it really doesn’t work out I can step in. But the two of you are mature enough to be able to agree on food for one day. Right?”

"I suppose I will talk about that with Jack later," Mickey stated not going in on the Time Lord’s comment.

The Time Lord nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if Jack starts that conversation. Actually, he might try explaining the rules to you later, as well. He probably won't trust me to carry out my full judge duty." He scoffed at that. "If he doesn't trust me, he shouldn't ask me."

"I mean, remembering to do things has never been your strongest suit," Mickey informed him with a smile.

"Oi!"

"Don't deny it!"

The Doctor started to say something back as the door opened, causing both men to look up to see Martha entering the room.

Mickey poorly hid his wince from the Time Lord before standing up.

"Right, I promised Jack to help him with... something." He mumbled before quickly fleeing out of the room. 

The Time Lord mentally cringed at the way the man had acted. If Martha hadn’t been suspicious about what they were up to, she certainly would be now.

He turned to Martha with a neutral look on his face, hoping she was somehow still oblivious. "Hello." He waved slightly.

"Hello."

"I didn't know you were here." He titled his head to the side in question, waiting for an explanation.

The TARDIS was parked in the Torchwood hub, so it wasn't unusual for some of his old companions, and the occasional Torchwood employee, to pop by. He had been in Cardiff a lot, spending time with the humans in the hub. 

_ Trying to keep his sanity _

Not that the others needed to know that last part.

"I arrived about half an hour ago." She answered. "Got the weekend off, decided to spend it in Cardiff."

The Time Lord nodded, she often spent her free weekends here and had on occasion even bugged him to give her a ride on the TARDIS when she couldn't be bothered for the three-hour car ride.

He the last of the Time Lords, the unyielding Oncoming Storm, he was 907 years old and_ definitely _not a taxi service. 

_ He came running as soon as she asked. _

"What are you up to?" She asked in an accusing tone.

"What?"

"You, Mickey and Jack. You guys are up to something. What is it?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What makes you think that we're up to something?" He asked channelling an innocent look.

She rose an eyebrow at that. "What do you think?"

He sighed. "That Mickey needs acting lessons." He admitted.

"Well?"

“And that I’m not going to be giving them” He continued acting innocent.

“Doctor!”

He hesitated. "Why do you want to know?"

"Mickey and Jack tend to-" She trailed off trying to find the words.

"Risk their lives in order to prove that they are better than the other." He supplied. "Mind Jack can't exactly risk his life now can he?"

She glowered at him. He pretended not to be affected, but hell, Martha was scary when she was angry.

"Anyway, what has that to do with this?" he wondered. 

"_ You. Help. Them!" _ She hissed at him. "They want to go risk their lives and you just go," She continued in an impression of him. " _ I know exactly where to take you for your attempts to kill yourselves." _

He took a deep breath at that, forcing down the anger he felt rising within himself. He had been expecting Martha to get angry at him about the subject eventually, and he genuinely wanted to convince Martha from his innocence. Getting angry back would not help his case.

_ But that was a horrible accusation. _

"What do you mean?" He asked in a flat tone as he shifted to lean back on the couch.

"You took them to a fighting arena with an enormous beast and in case you forgot Mickey got poisoned and couldn't get out of bed fo 3 months after that!" Martha exclaimed. "He could've died!"

"Of course I remember that! I was the one who looked after him while he was recovering, because everyone else was busy, if you remember." He leaned forward. "Really though, he was never in any real danger. The arena was designed to not be life-threatening. They were in about much danger as they would be participating in a football match."

"How can fighting a 10-foot monster be as dangerous as playing football?" Martha responded, sceptical.

"If you factor in futuristic medicine it is relatively comparable." He shifted uncomfortably. "Point is, it wasn't as deadly as you are making it out to be. There was only a small chance of them getting permanently or lethally injured. Mickey did get unlucky with getting stabbed by the poisoned sting." He admitted.

"Look, you are not going to convince them to stop with these bets. They love them way too much. They are aware of the dangers, trust me I checked with them, multiple times." He assured her before she could protest. "And yes, I do take them to these arenas and planets for their contests if they ask. But don't you dare accuse me of making it worse by giving them access to more dangerous things than they would have on Earth. Because if they ask and I say no. Jack will just go and somehow fix his vortex manipulator again and take them there himself." 

He paused slightly, letting Martha processes that.

"He would," Martha admitted with a sigh.

"Yes..., If I hadn't been there at the time, Mickey wouldn't have survived that." The Doctor informed her, he waited a few moments for her to process that. She was silent for a few minutes. He shifted slightly in his chair, her silence unnerving him.

"You're right." She finally admitted, feeling ashamed at what she had accused him of. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did." 

The Doctor stared at his old companion for a few seconds before responding in a whisper. "You shouldn't have."

"I wasn't thinking. Doctor, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She begged him.

He stared at her with a neutral expression not showing the betrayal he felt at her earlier words. Contemplating whether he was going to accept the apology.

The Time Lord could see that she was genuinely sorry and upset now she realized just what she had said. 

And while what she had said was awful he knew she hadn't really meant it, she was just upset about Jack and Mickey constantly endangering themselves.

Martha always tended to lash out when she was upset. He had more experience with that part of her personality than he would've liked.

He really should've treated her better when she had still been travelling with him.

"Oh come here." He said as he opened his arms for her, inviting her.

Martha had constantly forgiven him for the way he behaved in the past, it was about time he returned the favour.

His friend stood up hesitantly, slowly making her way over towards him and, at his encouraging nod, lowered herself into the offered embrace making herself comfortable.

After laying there for a few minutes it was the Time Lord broke the silence with a whisper.

"I know you didn't mean it. But that accusation hurt." He admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"I know" He mumbled as he pulled her closer, slowly relaxing. 

Martha sighed happily, allowing herself to be comforted by the cuddle.

* * *

The next day Jack and Mickey entered the TARDIS' console room, they had just talked through the holding contest, mostly the synchronized consumptions period before that started, and were now looking for the Doctor to sort through some last details.

_ Mainly setting the date _

They found the Time Lord below the ship's grating, tinkering away.

Jack called out to his oldest friend, the alien hummed in response.

"Can you come out from under there for a bit, we'd like to talk some things through."

A familiar head popped up through the grating a few seconds later.

"I assume this is about the obvious thing." The Time Lord stated, leaning with crossed arms on the edge of the hole.

"Yes." It was Mickey who confirmed his hunch.

The Doctor nodded. "What do you want to discuss?"

"We just wanted to choose when to do it," Jack told the Time Lord.

"Right, anything else?"

"Don't think so." Jack looked at Mickey. "Do you have anything?"

Mickey shook his head.

"Alright, when were you think of doing this." The Time Lord wondered.

"We were thinking forward starting the sync period on Saturday morning which means that the actual hold starts on Sunday morning," Mickey answered.

"This Saturday, right?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes."

He nodded. "Sure, I can do that. What time?"

"9 am?" Jack suggested.

"Noted." He smiled at his ex-companions, before ducking back down to continue working on his ship.

"That's settled then, we'll leave you to your tinkering. Are you going to join dinner?" Jack wondered.

"If I can, that'd be nice."

"Of course you can. One of us will get you when it's time for dinner." He said on his way out.

"Thanks, Jack."

After the two-man had left the TARDIS The Doctor worked for about 10 more minutes before he climbed out of the grating for a little break.

As always he covered the hole in the grating, just in case someone entered his ship. 

Not that he was expecting that.

The Time Lord made his way down the hall, into one of the toilets, to empty his not really filled bladder.

It was a teasing tactic often used in Travarian competitions. Where the judge, and sometimes audience members in some of the more public big competitions, would wait until the participants were already struggling before just casually voiding their own bladder in front of them. 

It was known to work pretty well, but since he didn't have a human capacity he would have to plan that one a bit better if he wanted to carry it out.

And that is what he did; if he went now the need would be there next Sunday when they would be doing the contest. After all, 6 days was a normal time between bathroom breaks for him.

When he was finished he made his way to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

* * *

While the Time Lord was drinking his tea he was strategizing his session with Jack and Mickey. Trying to come up with ways to annoy them. 

He was mentally going over teasing strategies often used in the Travarian competitions, besides the one he had already started preparing.

He wasn't overly concerned about it, he couldn't do much wrong on the subject of torturing his friends’ bladders.

Besides, he had a week to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay, prompt not fulfilled and it's awfully short, I know. But I felt like this one couldn't be rushed with the ideas I have for it.  
So I'll promise to finish it sometime after Omovember is over.  
Please don't kill me.
> 
> Edit: Honestly though that fight between Martha and The Doctor feels staged AF. Really the first time I mentally went over it, it sounded so perfect, and then I started writing it...
> 
> I think the main point is clear though, so that is good I guess.
> 
> Really though that is the struggle of writing I guess: Being able to clearly picture the scene in your head and then just being unable to write it
> 
> I'll be working on actually writing the holding contest next. Anyone wanna guess what our favourite Time Lord is going to do the poor humans. Well, not poor humans, they want 
> 
> him to do that so...
> 
> Also, any takers on who is going to win? Mickey or Jack?
> 
> I have soft-chosen the winner already but I'm still debating.


	2. Build Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, I know I originally planned this to be two chapters. But this ended up being about as long as the previous chapter and I'm not even close to done. So we're adding a chapter with the potential of a 4th.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair in frustration as Mickey and Jack once again bickered about what they would eat.

"I thought you two had agreed on your diet for today?" He asked, cutting off their fourteenth fight of the day.

_ And it was only 11 am. _

It had only been 2 hours since they synced up their diets in preparation for the contest and he was already mourning the loss of his sanity. 

"We had, but _ someone _ doesn't want to follow it!" Mickey glared at the immortal.

"You were the one that wanted breakfast cereal instead of the sandwich this morning," Jack argued back, offended. "I went along with that, so we can very well get a snack now. I'm hungry!"

"Well, I'm not!"

"Well, I am!" Jack leaned forward.

"No!" Mickey followed the movement.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The Time Lord rested his head in his hands when this went on for a while, desperately wishing the whole day wasn't going to go like this.

_ He wasn't very hopeful. _

The alien looked up as the kitchen door opened, admitting Martha in the room. She just rose an eyebrow at the bickering men, who hadn't even noticed her coming in.

"Oh look my name is captain Jack, everyone does what I ask them because I smile at them." Mickey mocked. "Well, that won't work on me!"

"That's not how I work and you know it!. I'm just askin..." 

"_Enough!" _The Doctor slammed his fist on the table, cutting Jack off.

All three humans were staring at him, surprised.

"Is this going to go on the whole day?" He asked the other men. "You told me you two had an agreement!"

"Yeah but-" Mickey started

"I just want-" Jack said at the same time.

"I _d__on't _want to hear it!" he glared at both men. "You want me to start making the decisions?" He rose an eyebrow at them. 

"No!" They chorused, knowing that if the Time Lord decided what they would be eating for the rest of the day he would purposely choose things neither of them liked. Well either that or tons of bananas.

"Ah, so the two of you _ can _ agree on something." He said as if it was a great revelation. "You better continue agreeing, or I _ am _going to take control. Is that clear?" He looked them both in the eyes.

"Yes, sir." They quickly left the kitchen to escape the angry Time Lord.

The Doctor took a calming breath after the door closed before turning to Martha.

"Good morning." He smiled at her.

"Morning." She smiled back as she sat down across of him with some toast and a cup of tea. "What was that about?"

"Nothing too important." He brushed it off, hoping she wouldn't continue questioning him since she probably wouldn’t approve. "How did you sleep?"

"Great thanks." She took a sip of her tea, noticing that he was reluctant to tell her but deciding against mentioning it. "I sometimes forget how comfortable the beds here are."

He smiled as he took a sip of his own tea. "So that's it! you hang around here for my beds? Here I thought you stayed because you like me." He said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Well that too, but I love the beds." She informed him with a smile.

The TARDIS hummed in appreciation, causing both of them to look up at the ceiling.

"I think that was her saying that she loves you." He translated.

The ship hummed again, happily.

* * *

The Doctor slowly woke up, after having had some nice dreams.

He had gone to bed the night before, wanting to be properly rested for the holding contest they would have in about 3 hours.

That and he had actually been tired. 

He sat up, stretching his arms wincing slightly at the feeling of his bladder, which was quite full.

Okay, maybe he should've waited a bit longer last week. He hadn't planned on getting desperate during the contest, but if he wanted to wait until the other men were pretty desperate themselves before going, which was his plan, he was going to be getting uncomfortably close to his own limit.

He mentally shrugged.

It wasn't as if he actually was in trouble, he was on his ship after all and could go any time. He was going to have to be careful about not accidentally crossing his limit, he didn't want to embarrass himself.

_ Obviously. _

He was fairly confident in his knowledge of his own limits, so he didn't think that would happen.

The Time Lord threw off his duvet, changed out of his pyjama's and started putting on his blue suit, forgoing the shower he had originally planned. 

He didn't trust his ability to hold on to his bladder in the shower, it was just so easy to let go with all the water that was there already.

Normally that wasn't a problem, but right now he wanted to hold his bladder. 

Not that it would be the end of the universe if he showered now and did lose control, it would just mean that he couldn't carry out the tease he had been planning.

But he didn't want to risk it, he would feel so stupid if he had to forgo his plan because he accidentally voided his bladder in the shower.

Not that anyone besides him would know. But he just skipped the shower anyway to be safe.

He would just take one after they were done with the holding contest.

After putting on his suit jacket he left his room towards the kitchen. It was still rather early for the humans, so he was alone to eat his breakfast. 

_ Which suited him just fine. _

Jack and Mickey had gotten better along with each other food-wise after his outburst, but they were still strongly competitive, and he could only take so much of that, and he was going to spend like 6 hours with them in a room later, so he was glad to escape that for now.

And while he enjoyed Martha's company much more, she was painfully good at reading him and would realize he needed the loo before she even sat down with her breakfast. 

Normally he really appreciated this about her, albeit it was a bit embarrassing to have her know when he had to go. But when he was doing something like this, it could be quite annoying. Not that he often did these kinds of things, but still.

If she found out, she would probably just send him to the toilet, and then he could hardly not go, there was no good reason he could give her for not going. Nor could he go to the bathroom, just stand there for a few minutes definitely not peeing and then pretend to have gone once he got back. As mentioned before Martha could tell when he needed a pee.

He was just going to have to avoid Martha until the contest was done.

It shouldn't be that big of a problem, after the contest started they would stay in the designated room. So during that, he couldn't accidentally come across her. He just had to be careful until the contest started, he probably was just going to lock himself in his lab until then. Best not stay in the console, Martha liked to join him there while she was reading a book, sometimes asking him questions about the things she read. 

After he turned the toaster on he turned to the kettle frowning at it.

Normally, he would drink a cup of tea with his breakfast, but right now the idea made him cringe. He didn't want to introduce any liquid to his body until after he had peed, he didn't want to lose control, and he still had a couple of hours to go, after all. 

Martha surely would scold him if she learned that he skipped drinking. She was usually pretty strict about how much he drank. Which had been a bit uncomfortable initially.

He just had to make sure that she wouldn't find all. And of course, he would catch up on his drinks after the contest was over.

The Doctor put his head in his hand, wondering not for the first time if he was making a mistake by doing this contest. He could only hope Jack and Mickey weren't going to be constantly arguing while they would be waiting on their bladders to be filled. 

At least he would be in charge, so he could make them stop if they did.

The sudden pop of the toaster, indicating that it was done, startled the Time Lord out of his thoughts.

He grabbed his crotch in panic as he slightly lost control, he managed not to leak but it had been close. He let out a small curse as he straightened again.

_ Okay, probably made a judgement error there. _

Honestly, he wasn't that full yet, but apparently, he had still been full enough to be in danger of wetting himself after being startled like that.

It unnerved him a bit. He just had to hope he would be able to wait until the two men were desperate enough so that him going would be a tease, preferably without them realizing his bladder was full until he actually went.

He nodded to himself in determination_, he could do that! _

After quickly getting his toast and eating it, he went to the lab to work there, and squirm a bit, until it was time for the contest.

* * *

At around ten to nine, he made his way over to the living room, or the room that passed for that anyway. It was where he had told Jack and Mickey to wait for him.

When he arrived the quarrelling duo were already there. Thankfully not quite fighting yet.

"Alright then, shall we." He smiled at them, nodding his head to the hallway, before leaving again assuming the two men followed him.

He took them to a room he had the TARDIS prepare especially for this, she was excited about the contest herself, so she had been very helpful. She had forbidden him from seeing the finished room until now as well. 

_ The old girl had taken full responsibility for the design. _

The Doctor turned to his companions with a fierce look in his eyes and a predatory smile, which was a promise of what was yet to come to the contestants, as he reached the non-descriptive door.

Both men smiled back, Mickey a bit hesitant and Jack enthusiastic.

That look the Time Lord had just given them did things to the immortal. It was a look rarely seen on the alien man, it was one he had sometimes seen when they had been battling particularly nasty entities. 

The look certainly had a different meaning now than it had back then though. 

_ A good one. _

Jack looked forward to what was yet to come. 

Apparently, this was something the Time Lord was interested in, and he wasn't about to complain.

The Doctor ushered the two men into the room before following suit, excited to see what his ship had done. 

They all looked around the room, taking in what the old girl had made. 

The room wasn't exactly big, but it wasn't small either.

In the middle of the room, there was one big white table with matching chairs. 

The Doctor noticed that it had the same design as the_ puzzle room _had, though this room was a bit bigger but didn't mention it to the humans.

The puzzle room was a private thing between him and his ship, after all, he wasn't about to share that his ship locked him up in a room until he either solved the right amount of puzzles or his bladder burst.

Martha knew about it though, courtesy of his mischievous ship. That incident still brought a blush to his face when he thought about it.

He mentally shook his head to clear it, forcing himself back to examine the given room.

There was a bookcase on the wall to his right, with a shelf next to it full of board games.

The ship had considered the fact that they would be in there for a few hours and the contest itself wasn't enough entertainment.

_ At least not at first. _

In the left wall was a supply chute, again similar to the one in the puzzle room. Next to the chute was a door. While the humans would have absolutely no clue, he had a pretty good idea as of what was behind it.

The old girl had earlier communicated that behind the door he would find everything he needed to tease the humans while the chute itself was just for consumptions. 

He was sure he was going to be using both multiple times in the next couple of hours.

On the wall across the door were two expendable urinals, again the same as he had in the puzzle room.

He frowned slightly at that, Mickey would need to be shown how they worked, the man had never come across that particular 32nd-century invention. 

He assumed Jack knew them tough, they were still quite popular in the 51st century after all.

Having to explain them to Mickey should not be a problem, they were considered very user-friendly. 

It was probably Jack who was going to explain it tough. That would be preferable to him, not that he would mind explaining it if he had to.

"I didn't know you had a room designed for a Travarian contest," Jack mentioned.

The Time Lord just rose an eyebrow at his immortal friend, as the light flickered in offence showing that the TARDIS wasn’t happy with that remark. "Jack, I don't think my ship appreciates the suggestion that she can't create any room in like 5 minutes."

Jack winced slightly before shooting an apology at the ceiling.

The Doctor just shook his head fondly, knowing his ship wasn't really upset. "You better make up for that later."

Jack nodded. "I will, you better look forward to that beautiful." He aimed at the TARDIS.

The Time Lord groaned as he sensed excitement coming from the old girl. "_Jack _ stop corrupting my ship!"

"I doubt she needs me for that."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that but didn't say anything knowing the time ship had been like that long before she met Jack.

"Anyway, I should fit the sensors to the two of you and then we can start. So _ sit!" _He commanded, pointing at the two of the chairs that went with the table on the side opposite to the door.

He did Jack's first, giving Mickey the chance to see how the sensors were applied before having to go through it himself. As he was putting the sensors on Jack he explained what he was doing to Mickey so the youngest man knew what to expect.

* * *

The Doctor sat down on his chair, opposite of the two contestants, after he was done applying the sensors. He hid the wince as his bladder harshly reminded him of its existence.

He held up the tablet that was laying on the table to show Mickey and Jack. "I'm getting the readings of those sensors on this in real-time, I'll make sure to check them frequently on any abnormalities. Beyond that, I will get an alarm if those results are too far outside the normal range. Again, it shouldn't happen, this is just for safety. Alright?" He looked at both of them, but mostly at Mickey.

They nodded in agreement.

"Good, now, before we start, remember if I'm asking you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, say so!" He looked at Mickey as he said that, he trusted Jack to understand that already since he probably had a lot of experience with this kind of thing already. "Do either of you have a question before we start?"

"Do we get lunch?" Mickey wondered.

"Just say so when you're hungry. The rule for you two still consuming the same still stands by the way. Just making that clear. Anything else?" 

He looked at both of them but only got silence.

"Good, if you got any questions later, just ask. Now then, go empty your bladders." He waved in the general direction of the urinals.

He slightly cursed his plan as he waited for the two men to finish peeing, his bladder complaining about having to wait. As expected Jack helped Mickey figure out the unfamiliar urinal. 

While they were relieving themselves the Time Lord quickly stood up and went to the supply cabinet, where he found a jug of water along with two glasses to go with it, as he had asked from his ship.

He picked both up and carried them back to the table, before sitting himself down in the chair again, allowing himself to squirm for a bit.

When they turned back he forced himself to sit still again, he really should've waited a bit longer last week. Too late to change that now.

The Doctor poured the water into both glasses, making sure to have them roughly filled with the same amount.

"Drink up!" He instructed, with a sly smile. "We've started!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this thing is about over 5000 words long and we finally hit the actual thing it's about.  
Whoops?  
I'm going to ask one more time, does anyone wanna guess what our favourite Time Lord is going to do to the humans?  
Also final chance on voting for who is going to win.


	3. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight I'm updating my previous claim, this is going to have 4 chapters with potential to more. Most likely it will stick to 4 though.  
I've actually had this chapter done for a while now, well the first draft at least. But I wanted to have the fic completely done before splitting it into chapters.  
But I decided to just post it now because I'm really stuck with the next chapter and have put it on the back burner. And it feels kinda weird to just have this sitting collecting dust while I'm working on other things, so yeah.  
Enjoy.  
Also, I'm not entirely sure about the chapter title yet, but I'll probably keep it like this.

Since it was going to take time for the bladders to fill, except for the Doctor's, for the time being, they were all just trying to entertain themselves until things got a bit more interesting.

The Time Lord did instruct the humans to drink at regular intervals but beyond that, they were just chilling. 

"I think Martha knows we've planned something."

The Doctor looked up at Mickey, it had been half an hour and until now they had been in relative silence.

"I know it for a fact." The Time Lord answered, leaning back in his chair. "She cornered me about it last week, you might remember that. Oh no, wait! You legged it out of there leaving me to deal with that!" He glared at Mickey, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"I didn't know she was going to interrogate you," Mickey mumbled, low enough that the only reason The Doctor had heard him was because of his superhuman hearing.

The Time Lord just shook his head in exasperation. "It's Martha we're talking about here, Mick. What do you expect?" 

Mickey cringed. "Right."

“Not to forget that not only did you leave me for the wolves. You also did that using the least effective excuse in the history of excuses!” He exclaimed. “It’s as if you wanted her to think we were up to something.”

“But we were.” The other man pointed out.

“_ Not the point! _” The Time Lord glared at the human. “Look, Martha doesn’t like all these pissing contests the two of you keep doing. And I can’t say that I blame her. You guys have almost no regard for safety.”

“That’s why we have you here, right?” Jack spoke up.

He just looked at the immortal man. Not even bothering to dignify that with an answer.

* * *

"I'm surprised you even said yes to this." 

The Doctor looked up at Jack from his book. "Why would you even bother to ask if you thought I would say no anyway?"

"A man can hope." The immortal answered cheekily.

"Hope for what, embarrassing me?" The Time Lord wondered.

"I don't think you get embarrassed by me asking things like that." Jack pondered.

"If I would, we wouldn't get anything done." He pointed out.

"Fair point." The immortal conceded. "Why did you say yes though?"

The Time Lord just smiled secretly. Letting Jack come up to conclusions on his own. The immortal wasn't stupid, he didn't need to be told why he had said yes.

However, he didn’t think the immortal would realize this was something he was actually full-on interested in. The man would certainly hope it, but probably conclude that he had to say yes for the opportunity to torture the two men a bit. 

And yes that was a huge part of the reason why he agreed as well, but well even he was allowed to have a fetish right? 

* * *

"Lovely people the Cartanars, although there was this one incident which resulted in the heir kissing me." The Doctor thought back fondly.

"What happened?"

"Was he a good kisser?" 

Mickey and Jack asked respectively.

"Well," The Time Lord started. "You see-"

A knocking on the door interrupted his oncoming monologue.

"Doctor? Are you in here?" Martha's voice sounded through the door.

The Time Lord couldn't help but wince. 

Sure he liked Martha, but he didn't want to face her while in the middle of something so...

_ Delicate. _

After sharing a look with the other two men, he stood up with a resigned sigh. "Behave!" He instructed them in a whisper before making his way over to the door. 

He couldn't let Martha see in the room, she'd probably notice the resemblance with the puzzle room. She was clever enough to connect the dots and guess what they were doing if she saw the room.

To his surprise he wasn't greeted by the sight of his ex-companion upon slowly opening the door, but with his private lab.

Apparently, the TARDIS was going to help him in keeping the secret.

_ For now at least. _His ship was just as likely to reveal his secrets at any moment, it wouldn't be the first time. She was cheeky like that.

He affectionately patted her wall, while mentally thanking her for protecting him. The door to the game room faded out of view as he closed it behind him.

"Hello! Can I help you?" He asked Martha as he opened the door to see her standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, I had just a question about the biology book you showed me, do you have a couple of minutes?" She wondered.

Part of him really wanted to say no, but then he would have to explain himself, and he didn't have a good explanation that didn't involve mentioning two soon to be desperate men.

"Sure, shall we go to the library then?"

The book Martha was referring to was an old tome on Gallifreyan biology, which he had allowed her to study. There weren't many non-Gallifreyan's who had been entrusted knowledge like that and it was rare to have a TARDIS translate Gallifreyan. He had made sure that she understood that. Because the book was so old it had to be handled with care, which meant that it wasn't allowed to be moved.

"Yes please." Martha quickly agreed.

* * *

"Do you think you can elaborate this part? I'm not sure what is meant with that." Martha pointed to a section after they had sat down to the table that held the book. Glancing the part over that his ex-companion had indicated, he nodded slightly. It was a bit hard to grasp some parts of Time Lord biology. 

Shifting slightly in his chair, he tried to think of a way to explain it to her.

Martha narrowed her eyes at the movement. It wasn't hard to guess what was making him so restless. "We can do this after you used the loo?" She suggested, wanting him to be comfortable.

He barely hit a wince at her recognizing his discomfort. Her forwardness wasn't a surprise though. When it was just the two of them she always straight up confronted him about his needs, while otherwise, she would be subtle. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was really grateful about it. She made him confront the problem he had with her in private while not forcing him to do so in public. 

Right now though, he just wished she wasn't so sharp. He wasn't about to let the discomfort he had endured for his planned tease be ruined by Martha Jones forcing him to pee just a bit earlier than he had planned. Not that he had quite decided when he was going to pee yet. But that wasn’t the point.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quite sure how to go about convincing her that he could wait with using the facilities for just a bit.

_ It wasn't going to be easy. _

"That's not necessary." He started. "Anyway the way this process works is -"

"Doctor!" Martha sighed exasperatedly. "You got to go, don't deny it!"

The Time Lord shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "It's not that bad. I'll go on my way back to the lab, it's fine."

Martha narrowed her eyes at him. He gulped slightly, his ex-companion could be outright scary if she wanted to be. "What are you up to? You normally aren't this avoiding when it's just us. And you have to go pretty badly, I'm not blind." She crossed her arms, her eyes silently daring him to lie.

_ No, I’m very aware of that fact. _He couldn’t help but think in response, his bladder throbbing insistently.

Biting his lip in contemplation he tried to come up with something he could tell her, but in the end, he decided to just stay silent.

"Why are you holding your pee, Doctor?" She questioned before a look of realization crossed her face. "Oh, is the TARDIS not allowing you again?"

"She is in a mood." The Time Lord told her, not that he needed to, Martha could read the TARDIS as well as he could. Something that had honestly surprised him when he learned about it.

He wasn't outright lying to her about it either, his ship's interest was indeed piqued by the holding contest. It just wasn’t the whole truth.

* * *

She studied him for a few moments, what he was saying wasn't entirely making sense. Yes, the TARDIS often withheld him and any other occupants, her included, from the loo. But generally, he was more forthcoming about this, normally showing a bit of annoyance with his ship's behaviour. Right now he was almost cryptic. She wondered why.

_ And then she had an epiphany. _

"_You're _ in a mood as well." It wasn't a question.

Her friend shifted his weight uncomfortably, she could see his face becoming red. Pretty much confirming she was right. 

_ He stayed silent. _

After struggling with what to say for a bit he cleared his throat and changed the subject back to the question she originally had asked him. Martha let him, as she had told him multiple times he was allowed his privacy and she had long since learned he enjoyed this kind of thing every now and then. There was no harm in letting him. 

* * *

"Thanks for explaining that." Martha smiled at him. "Sorry for interrupting-” She paused. "Whatever it is that you were doing."

"It's fine." He assured her with a quick smile as he moved to stand up wincing slightly when his bladder complained as gravity hit. Bending over the table with his legs crossed he waited for the wave of urgency to subside.

"You're careful not to hurt yourself, right?" Martha checked with him, though she knew he would.

"Yeah, the TARDIS makes sure I don't hit my absolute limits. You know that." He turned his head slightly.

"Sorry, I just don’t want you to get hurt."

“I know.” He smiled slightly at her.

"Anyway, have you seen Mickey or Jack?” She asked him. “I thought they would be around here as well, but I haven't seen them all day."

The Doctor froze at the mention of his co-conspirators. "Err."

Martha's eyebrow rose at the Time Lord's obvious hesitation. "Really now? You, Jack and Mickey? Didn't know you were interested in either of them." She mused though he could see her biting back a smile.

"I'm not! It's not like that." He shifted his weight. "It's just a thing. Just a bit of fun."

"They are waiting for you to come back, aren't they?"

"Yeah." He admitted, drawing it out. Wishing the floor would swallow him up or something. Surely he could convince Sexy to go and kidnap him to the basement or something.

His ship quickly disenchanted him of that notion.

_ Well, it was worth a try. _

"Will you be done before dinner?." She questioned, recognising that she shouldn't tease him.

"Easily." He assured her as he started to leave.

"Doctor?" Martha called out just as the alien crossed the threshold, making him turn around again, with a questioning look. Not quite able to hide the frustration about being held up. "Could you take me back to London?"

He smiled at her. "Don't wanna drive?"

Martha shrugged. "I wanna get all the rest I can get."

"Of course, I'll take you." He agreed.

_ He'd never say no to her. _

"Thank you." She smiled enthusiastically at the Time Lord.

"We can talk about details later, alright?" He shifted his weight. "I kinda want to..." He bit his lip, hesitating.

"Go back to what you were doing?" Martha asked with an amused look.

"Yeah."

"Alright, talk to you later." She waved him away as she went back to the book.

After a quick nod, he bolted out of the room. 

* * *

The TARDIS being the kind and excited ship she was, had put the game room behind the first door he dared to try after feeling he had put enough distance between himself and the library.

"I see it didn't take you two long to get bored." The Doctor remarked as he closed the door behind him.

Mickey and Jack were playing a game of cards, obviously to pass the time as they were waiting on him. 

"It's not our fault you were gone for forever," Mickey complained.

"I was only gone for ten minutes." The Time Lord rose an eyebrow as he walked towards the table, sitting down on his chair as casually as he could manage. "Anyway, how are you bladders feeling?" He wondered as he pulled the tablet closer, quickly scanning the readings from the two contestants.

"I'm starting to feel it," Jack admitted.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, just a bit."

Nodding the Doctor filled the glasses again, giving it to them

"We're going to be doing more than just drinking water, right?" Mickey wondered.

"Of course we are." The Time Lord assured him "Actually, I think we can start with the main event in a bit. For now, though, deal me in?" He nodded at the cards. 

* * *

"Alright, that's it." The Doctor sat up straight to properly face his play-toys. Both men had become a bit restless in the past half an hour, and he was starting to struggle with holding back his own urge to fidget. Slowly getting desperate for relief.

"Stand up" He commanded the humans, which they did. 

Folding his hands and resting his mouth on his fist, studying them.

"What do you want us to do?" Mickey asked, shifting uncomfortably.

He just stayed silent, letting them squirm a bit longer.

"Give me jumping jacks." He instructed slowly just as his companions were getting restless.

* * *

The Time Lord glanced at the urinals that were barely visible behind the humans. He really had to go and use one soon. The need was starting to affect his concentration, and he did sort of need that. The humans' urges would soon overtake his own and by now him going in front of them would affect them in the way he was aiming for.

Despite having planned this from the start he felt a bit hesitant about carrying it out. He had never done something like this before, he generally avoided peeing when other people were in the room, or able to hear him, unless there was no other option.

The idea of getting up right now, with Jack and Mickey undoubtedly watching his every move as they tried to figure out what he was going to do, the idea of walking over to one of the urinals and piss into it made him a bit uncomfortable. It just wasn't something he normally did, he avoided public bathrooms if he could.

_ Peeing was a private affair. _

Sure he trusted both men enough to urinate in front of them. In fact, he had. But in all previous occasions, he'd had no choice but to relieve himself with witnesses there.

_ This was different_.

This was him actively choosing to pee with his friends in the room. This was him deliberately planning to pee with others in the room. This was him doing something that would make the Time Lords turn over in their graves, again.

It was completely by choice, he could still choose to excuse himself and use a more private bathroom. One thing was obvious though, he needed relief before the other two men did. His bladder was pulsing with the need, and he was toeing the line of desperation at the moment. 

_ Refereeing a Travarian holding contest while desperate yourself was just asking for trouble. _

If he didn't go himself before starting more of the tease he would affect himself as well and it would be extremely embarrassing for him to show desperation or, god forbid, lose control, while not being a participant of the holding contest.

He'd never live that down.

_ Alright, let's do this. _ He told himself, he had put too much effort into this already to chicken out now.

_ He could do this. _

Standing up from his chair, careful not to jolt his bladder but still acting normal, he instructed Jack and Mickey to stand as well.

"Spread your legs." He instructed as he walked to their side of the table, stopping in front of them. No matter how bad he wanted to dash to a urinal he still had a role to play.

_ They did as he told them. _

"Bit wider." The Time Lord instructed casually, hands in his pockets fighting the urge to squeeze himself. Him showing any of his need before actually standing in front of the urinal and letting go would cause this play to lose some of the power it had. 

"Now! Hands behind your backs." The Doctor added as he was satisfied with how far the men's legs were spread apart.

"Good, keep standing like that for a bit." He commanded before slowly walking past his ex-companions towards the far end wall that had the urinals. What he wanted to do was jump in front of the urinal, yank it out of the wall before tearing down his zipper and let go as soon as he could.

But he couldn't show any urgency to any of his actions.

So instead, he pulled out the urinal of his choice much slower than he wanted, 

Jack groaned as he undoubtedly realized what The Time Lord was about to do. It was a common tactic for Travarian contests, after all. Forbidding the contestants from closing their legs or holding themselves while letting water flow yourself was a classic.

The Time Lord wondered if Jack had expected him to carry it out. Probably not. The immortal knew how he felt about sharing his needs with others and this was exactly one of the things he normally shied away from.

If he was honest, he couldn’t even explain why he had felt the need to do it for the contest. It just felt the right thing to do.

Smirking he slowly undid the buttons of his trousers before extracting himself from his pants. Shifting so he was standing slightly more comfortably, he let himself relax. While he didn't like peeing with others in the room, he thankfully didn't suffer from a shy bladder, so he had no trouble starting his stream.

Behind him, he heard Jack and Mickey gasp as his urine audible hit the porcelain, both obviously affected by hearing him pee.

"Oi, no moving." He exclaimed when he sensed some movement behind him, causing said movement to immediately cease.

Deciding to tease the two men a bit more he didn't suppress a moan of relief. Honestly, he had held it a bit longer than he should've done, he should've gone an hour or two later last week in his preparation. He had been a bit too full for comfort. 

At least he now knew that for a possible next time.

Not that he thought that they would do this again, but still.

Knowing your own limits wasn't a bad thing. Though really, he had already known he would be cutting it a bit close. He had just been a tad too enthusiastic back when he had gone and had realized it when he couldn’t rectify it any more.

When his bladder was empty, he tucked himself back into his boxers and buttoned everything back up before walking back to the two very tense men, while he himself felt honestly relaxed for the first time in this contest.

"Right, that's better. How are you two holding up?" He smiled smugly at his friends, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I honestly hadn't expected for you to do that one," Jack commented. 

The Time Lord rose an eyebrow. "That's not what I asked." 

"Feeling a bit uncomfortable, if I'm honest." Jack relented with a sigh. "What about you Mickey Mouse?"

"Yeah, a bit uncomfortable." The youngest man agreed.

The Doctor nodded as he went back towards his seat. "Good. You two can move again by the way."

"Do we have to sit down again?" Mickey asked reluctantly, shifting his weight.

“Are you that full already?” He wondered, before shaking his head grabbing the canister. "But no, you're free to move as you please for the time being."

Now his bladder was empty the Time Lord noticed just how thirsty he was, it made sense as he had preventively skipped drinking during breakfast earlier. He hadn't had any liquids since last night.

Martha would have his head if she found out.

Despite wanting to grab a glass of water himself he didn't, he had to wait just a bit longer. If he were to chug a glass of water now it'd be obvious that he had been too desperate to drink earlier. And he still wanted to downplay that a bit. Though he was sure at least Jack had noticed how much he had actually let out and Mickey probably as well, if he was honest.

The canister was nearly empty anyway, he could just get himself a glass when he went to get a new one, that would look casual.

Shoving the glasses towards the other side of the table the while staring at the duo. He pointedly glanced at the glasses, non-verbally telling them to drink them.

Which they did, albeit a bit reluctantly, knowing better than to go against him.

The Time Lord watched as they drank the water.

This wasn't going to take much longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.  
I'm not lying about being stuck with the next chapter/ending. I literally as of yet have no visualisation on how that is going to go.  
I hope to get it out eventually, please be patient.


End file.
